


Midnight Snack

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Jensen Ackles, D/s, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, ballplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN_Masquerade Spring 2020prompt:Jared and Jeff sucking on Jensen's balls. (playing with Jensen's hole optional, but not with his cock)Originally postedhere.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Midnight Snack

Jensen’s legs were trembling. They had been since Jeff and Jared trapped him in the middle of the bedroom.

Clothes were ditched long ago and hands tugged on all the right things until Jeff gave Jared a devilish smile, Jared returned the look, and Jensen’s stomach clenched. He was excited, sure, yet hesitant about what was flashing through those filthy minds of theirs.

“Stay here, sweetheart,” Jeff ordered with firm hands on Jensen’s hips. Jared closed in behind Jensen and dragged his hands up the back of Jensen’s thighs, heavy breath right in Jensen’s ear. “You don’t have to do a damned thing.” Jeff grinned again, then winked at Jared. “We’re just gonna have a little midnight snack.”

Moments later, Jensen was a sweaty mess with weak knees and a spinning head as Jeff held Jensen’s dick to his stomach and leaned in to lick up the seam of Jensen’s balls. Jared urged Jensen’s legs apart and licked down Jensen’s ass, biting into the sensitive flesh of his cheeks, flicking his tongue over Jensen’s hole.

Jeff prodded at Jensen’s balls, tucking them back between his legs and now Jared’s tongue swiped over them. Jensen hazarded a look behind him and lost his balance, only for Jeff to grip tighter to his waist and chide him for moving.

“ _Stay_ ,” Jeff demanded, like he was training a dog.

Still, Jensen got a peek of Jared contorting his long legs to wedge himself down and under so he could suck and lick at Jensen’s balls. His chest tightened and his hands fumbled for purchase, finally landing one hand back to Jared’s head with fingers tightening in his hair and the other coming up to Jeff’s shoulder. The loss of power in this moment made his heart panic-beat, thumping thunderously loud in his ears, but then he tried to focus on the sensations.

Jeff’s hand squeezing at his balls, finger tucking up between them

Jared’s tongue flicking in between Jeff’s fingers, leaving a mess of spit everywhere.

Jeff’s low growl when he decided he wanted another taste.

Jared’s hand going to the space where his face just was, fingers pressing up against Jensen’s taint.

Jensen gripped at Jared’s hair and tried to pull him up to his hole, but Jared was quick to smack Jensen’s hand. His grip around Jensen’s wrist was tight and his voice rough when he warned, “You stay put, boy.”

 _Boy_ knocked the wind out of Jensen.

Jeff shifted back to glare at him. “You said you were gonna be good tonight.”

He remembered it differently. Something more about having a good time tonight … and even when there was a flare of anger for Jeff’s punishing tug on his balls and Jared’s teeth digging into his ass, something else washed over him to replace those feelings.

They hadn’t played games before. Sometimes, they directed one another in the bedroom (or living room or kitchen or shower), but it was always laced with love and excitement.

Jeff scowled at Jensen. “Gonna be good now?”

This was vastly different.

Jensen looked at Jeff and, while there was a darkness to his voice, he spied the familiar sparkle in Jeff’s eyes as he took Jensen’s balls in his mouth again. It was an odd angle, but Jeff made sure to roll his tongue all around them while keeping his eyes on Jensen’s.

Whatever kind of scene they were setting, Jensen found himself falling into it, sparks igniting when Jared’s teeth eased up, replaced by wet kisses until Jared could wedge himself between Jensen’s ass cheeks and lave at Jensen’s hole.

Jensen moaned at the press of Jared’s tongue sliding into his hole, warring with the wet heat of Jeff’s mouth around his balls, and he couldn’t last longer, had to touch himself. When he reached for his dick, Jeff knocked his hand away and growled at him, the noise rumbling through his balls. He frowned, but also felt a flash of heat low in his gut at the reprimand. And that heat spread through him as Jeff and Jared continued their assaults, forcing him to rock back and forth between their mouths.

Boundaries were pushed, and Jeff and Jared put Jensen right back in place, making it last even longer. They’d bring Jensen to the brink, only to slip back and give him the space to breathe, before diving right back in and Jensen lost complete track of time. Lost track of tongues and mouths, too, and soon enough, everything - and everyone - melded into one sensation.


End file.
